


A Group of Gremlins

by pspspspsdaisyjohnson



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AU!Seymour, Other, Tour!Aragon, WE!Boleyn and Kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspspsdaisyjohnson/pseuds/pspspspsdaisyjohnson
Summary: In which three gremlins are United, and Kitty is tormented because of itOr, WE!Boleyn, Tour!Aragon and AU!Seymour are all chaotic and Katherine is confused
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Group of Gremlins

Katherine was startled awake by a large crack of thunder at 4 in the morning. Shuffling downstairs, she went to flick the kitchen light on- for it to stay dark. She groaned, and went to pull the apple juice from the fridge. She poured herself a glass, and put the container back. Turning back around, she jumped. There was Anne, looking mischievous.  
"You scared me," she mumbled, lifting her glass to her lips.  
"Sorry, Kit Kat. Just couldn't sleep, figured I ought to do something. The power's only been out for maybe 10 minutes." She followed Katherine to the couch in the other room, plopping down next to the girl. Katherine set her glass on the table next to the couch, and moved to speak when she was interrupted by a very bright flash of lightning that blinded the two for a second.  
The two curled into each other, and blinked as their eyes recovered from the light... to reveal two forms flopped over each other. Anne screamed.  
Kitty got up to investigate, turning to Anne.  
"You better come here." Anne walked over, and Kitty gestured to the figures. "It looks sorta like Jane and Catherine, but not?? I don't know."  
Anne squatted down and shook the women. One of them groaned.  
"Anne? Wha-" Catherine sat up, knocking Jane off of her.  
"What's going on?" Jane questioned, her voice heavy with sleep. "Why's it so dark?"  
Just then, the lamp next to the couch flickered back on, and the group got a good look at each other. They were definitely not the people Kitty knew and loved. Catherine had straighter, shorter hair, lighter skin, and a thinner face. Jane just seemed, smaller, more petite.  
"What the hell?" Anne questioned. "Who are you, and why do you kinda seem like our friends?"   
"I could say the same thing, miss Imposter-Anne Boleyn," Jane retorted, standing.  
"What I'm seeing is that we're all from parallel universes," Katherine explained. Everyone's head swiveled to look at her quizzically. "What? It's a common theme in books!"  
Anne's smirk grew. "How much do you think Jane and Catherine will freak out? I think it'll be a lot." Catherine giggled.  
"I don't even know what your version of me is like, but I'm imagining if this happened in my world, and Anne would freak." Anne's smile grew.  
"You know, we could do something more fun than just sit here," She suggested. The other two smiled.  
"Oh no," groaned Katherine. This was going to be a long night.

By the time that Jane would be up there were pranks all over the house. Katherine had fallen asleep on the couch, curled into a ball. Another clap of thunder startled her from her sleep. She slowly sat up, and looked to the kitchen, where Anne was standing.  
"They're gone," Anne said, walking over to Kitty.  
"Oh, thank God. One of you is enough."

Around an hour later, a angry call of "Anne Boleyn!" was heard throughout the house, and followed by chasing. Kitty was just glad that her cousin had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are! Our favorite gremlins having fun and Kitty being done
> 
> lmao that rhymed :)


End file.
